There's Only Us
by BohemiaLMM
Summary: Mark goes back to Scarsdale, and he and Roger figure out some things that they've never known. When Mark comes back, can they make something out of nothing, even when a new girl is thrust into the picture? Genre, rating will change. MarkRoger, MarkOFC.
1. Prologue

Dislcaimer: I do not any characters from/associated with Rent. I do not own _anything_ Rent (besides my soundtracks, etc.). All of it belongs to Jonathan Larson.

Author's Note: Well ... Here's my latest attempt at a fanfiction. I'm really liking it so far, so let's hope to God that I can keep it up. I'm sorry about the lack of a title. Eventually, one will come to me. Until then, though, it remains untitled. Please, read, review, and enjoy.

**Just a note:**This will, at some point, become a slash (male/male) story of the Mark/Roger kind. Just so it doesn't spring up on you if you weren't expecting it.

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

It is one of those nights. Roger stares through the darkness at the wall and shifts under his blanket. He cannot sleep. He doesn't know why he cannot sleep, and tonight, like some other nights, he does not allow himself to get frustrated about it. Instead, he allows himself to think.

Roger thinks of a lot of things when he is alone. He thinks about his childhood and what things would be like had his family moved to California when he was seven. He thinks about life before, during, and after his heroine addiction. He analyzes bits and pieces of his past, and he learns to understand life a bit more. Sometimes, Roger thinks of simpler things. Sometimes he thinks about the way the clouds move on a spring day. He thinks about how a light snowfall can make things seem calmer. He thinks about the beauty of a rose, and sometimes he smiles. Tonight, Roger isn't thinking about any of those. Tonight, Roger is thinking about Mark.

The songwriter cannot say why he's thinking of the filmmaker, and he doesn't care to ask. He thinks about everything Mark has done for him, and everything he hasn't done for Mark. He thinks about the way Mark observes things (sometimes he wishes he could observe like Mark) and he wonders. Roger wonders why Mark behaves the way he does. He wonders how Mark is feeling at that very moment, if Mark is sleeping, and what is playing through Mark's mind.

For a moment, Roger considers going to Mark's room just to talk. He pulls back his blanket and sits up. His eyes wander to his clock and he considers, for a fleeting second, that Mark will not be amused about being disturbed at two in the morning. Letting out a yawn, Roger falls back on to his bed. He curls up in his blanket and closes his eyes while his mind wraps itself around the inner complexity of Mark.

--

Mark tosses and turns lightly in his bed. Sleep is not coming to him tonight, and Mark sighs as he admits defeat. He lies on his back and focuses his attention on the ceiling. At that moment, he wishes there was someone next to him.

He does not mind being alone. Mark has spent so much of his life set apart from everything else that solitude comes easily for him. However, he has gone too long without partnership and he feels constant pangs of loneliness. He wants to love and be loved, he wants to hold and be held. He imagines someone curled up next to him. A phantom warmth spreads through the filmmaker, and vanishes as soon as it appeared. An empty hole that sits deep in Mark's soul grows a bit larger.

Mark wonders if he'll ever find love. He wonders if he will be alone forever, always watching others get what he so desperately wants. He tries to swallows his oncoming sorrow. Somewhere, Mark has heard that there is always someone thinking about him. As sleep finally makes its way to him, Mark wonders if this is true.


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note: Chapter One. Oh, I'm so good, haha. I've already started writing chapter two, and I keep making myself write _at least_ a few lines at a time. This isn't slash just yet. I don't know when it will be. Just hold on, haha. Read, review, enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter One:_**

Roger wakes up, as usual, at noon. As he stretches, he plays through the daily routine in his head. He will trudge out of his room and got to the kitchen. There, he will pour himself a bowl of Captain Crunch, eat it, and then discard the empty bowl into the sink. Mark, who listens for the sound of the bowl going in the sink, will look up from the couch (where he is fiddling with his camera) and instruct Roger to take his AZT. At this, Roger will sigh and do as told. Next, he will go to his room and get his guitar while Mark gets up and fetches his jacket. Roger will occupy the spot on the couch that Mark deserted; Mark will tell Roger that he'll be back soon. Mark will leave. Roger will work on a song. It is this way everyday.

Roger yawns and gets out of bed. True to the beginning of the routine, he makes his way to the kitchen. He reaches for the Captain Crunch and thinks to himself that he could do this in the dark. As he eats, Roger is mindful of his chewing. Too much crunching annoys Mark (Roger used to protest that the cereal is called Captain _Crunch_, but Mark dismissed it). Once he is done eating, Roger puts his bowl in the sink and waits. Something is not right.

Roger looks at the couch and scowls. Mark isn't there. Roger wonders what is more important to Mark than reminding the guitarist to take his AZT. He is bothered. Roger walks to Mark's door and knocks.

--

Mark is almost done packing his few belongings into a small suitcase. He does not remember when he decided to leave, but he has been thinking about it for a while. He will not stay away long. He will stay away long enough. Thoughts of his friends have been flitting through his mind. Mark knows that they will be upset, and he knows they'll get over it. It is Roger that worries Mark the most.

It is not that Mark thinks that Roger cannot take care of himself. Mark knows that his best friend has been through enough to know how to get by on his own. But Roger has mood swings that can sometimes be uncontrollable, and Roger does not like being alone. This is what makes Mark nervous. What if something were to happen?

Mark does not let himself think of that. His mind his made up; he will not change his decision. Leaving is what's best for him right now. There is a knock at his door, and the filmmaker's thoughts are interrupted. Mark wonders what Roger wants. He finishes his packing and opens the door.

--

Mark is met with a frown. He braces upon instinct, because he isn't sure if Roger is truly mad, nor does he know if Roger is mad at him. He feels that he is better safe than sorry.

"Hey, Rog," Mark says. "What's up?"

"You broke the routine." One of Roger's eyebrows raises.

"I broke the … What?" Mark furrows his eyebrows.

"Nevermind. What are you doing?" Roger looks over Mark's shoulder. "Why are you packing?" His blue eyes flash with momentary confusion.

Mark looks down slightly and runs a hand through his blonde hair.

"I'm leaving for a while." He gathers his courage and looks up at his roommate. "I'm going back to Scarsdale. Things aren't … I need to get away from NYC for a bit. To sort things out."

Roger stares at Mark. He cannot decide whether he should look shocked or not, so his face remains expressionless.

"You're leaving." Roger wants to turn that into a question. He wants to say '_You're leaving us?_', or even '_You're leaving me?_', but he doesn't. His voice remains flat and hollow.

"Yes, Roger, I'm leaving." Mark goes to his bed and picks up his suitcase.

"When?"

"If I leave now, I can catch my bus with five minutes to spare."

"So soon." Again, Roger wants to make it a question.

Mark looks at Roger properly for the first time. Roger has always been good at hiding behind a façade, yet Mark can read this look perfectly. He's seen it many times. He's learned that everything is in the eyes.

Roger's eyes have darkened, portraying all of the things that he wants to express to Mark and hide from him at the same time. There is confusion swimming in those dark pools, flirting with hurt and just shying away from anger. Betrayal lingers in the background, ready to open the door for loneliness. Depression is merely waiting for an invitation, should the occasion arrive.

Yes, Mark has seen this look many times. He has never imagined that he would be the cause of it. Neither men know what to say. Silence is something that Mark likes, but this silence is unnerving. He pushes passed Roger, making his way to the door. Roger merely watches. His lips are set in a line. He wants to say something. He cannot say anything.

Mark quickly puts on his jacket and opens the door. He looks back at Roger.

"I'll be back later," he says. His reassuring tone relaxes the songwriter slightly. "I'll call … Take your AZT."

Mark closes the door silently behind him.

* * *

Author's Note: Well? I'm dying to know what you think so far. :-) If you have any ideas of what you would like to see happen, I'd be glad to hear them.


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note:Eee. Chapter two is up! This a lot faster than Ithought it wouldbe. Hehe. Mind you, I've had great motivation for it. I don't think there's really much else to say about this chapter ... There is a small beginning to the slash. That is, the door opened so I just have to make Mark and Roger walk through it. I don't want to say anymore until the end, though. So I don't give it away.Oh ... I realize there is a lot of Roger in this chapter. I'm going to try and make the next one have more Mark. Oh! And, I'm still hunting for a title. Eep. I'll find one soon!

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter_** **_Two:_**

Mark has been gone for a week. It has been odd for Roger. He still isn't used to not having a routine. He wakes up, he eats, he takes his AZT. From there, he is lost.

Roger has gone out a lot in the passed week. He's visited Collins many times. He occasionally considers visiting Mimi, but he always decides that he shouldn't. After they're very loud and very harsh break-up a few months before, they have lost any hope for even friendship. Roger has visited Maureen and Joanne, even Benny. He hates being alone.

He is walking through Central Park. Roger has always liked Central Park, especially in the spring. It's only February. He pushes his hair (which Maureen has somehow convinced him to color a few shades darker than his natural color) out of his face and shoves his hands in his pockets.

The guitarist finds himself thinking more often than usual. His thoughts are uncontrolled, and they run together, making Roger frustrated. He cannot write when he is frustrated. He misses Mark. He wonders why Mark isn't back yet.

A few days ago, Mark had phoned, just like he said he would. Roger wasn't home. Mark left a message. Roger wrote it down because he was afraid of deleting it before it really sank in. It has. Roger has practically memorized the message by now. He recites it to himself as he leaves the park.

"Hey, Rog. It's Mark. Just want you to know that I'm alright and I made it to Scarsdale without any problems. I …" Roger pauses for a moment, forgetting the next bit. He quickly remembers and continues. "I still don't know when I'll be home. Don't forget to take your AZT. If you need any money for food there's some under my mattress. And I realized something on the bus ride. Everything makes a lot of sense to me now. Rog, I love you."

Snow begins to fall gently as Roger heads home.

--

Mark has not tried to call Roger again. He does not know how Roger reacted to the message, and as much as he is dying to find out he cannot bring himself to do it. The fear of rejection is too strong.

As for himself, Mark is not as shocked about loving Roger he thinks he should be. To him, it makes sense. It is not that he has lusted after the songwriter, but it is more about the affection that he as acquired for Roger. After all, Mark has known for Roger for ten years. He has been a close friend of Roger's for seven years. He has lived with Roger for five years.

Mark supposes that he has loved Roger for all of these years. Now he needs to sort out everything else.

Mark sits up on his bed. His mother (who had been ecstatic to see her son) has put him in his old room. He reaches to his window to open the curtains, and he stares outside. The filmmaker cannot resist running outside to capture the scene on film. Out on the street, Mark breathes in the fresh air and starts his camera.

Giant snowflakes are floating lazily to the ground. They contrast sharply with the crisp black night and blanket the street and surrounding houses. Soft pools of light from the streetlights add a finishing touch of elegance. It is as though God has given life to a painting. Mark makes a snow angel on the sidewalk.

At this moment, he feels truly free of everything.

--

Roger splays out on the couch. He has been home for hours. It is nearly midnight. Boredom has finally gotten the better of the guitarist, and Roger runs a hand down his face to keep from throwing a cushion. His eyes wander to the phone. Is it possible for Mark to phone this late? Roger doubts it. He closes his eyes and thinks about the filmmaker for the millionth time this week (Roger figures that he has never thought so much about another person before).

Mark loves him. Roger was, of course, surprised to hear this. Who wouldn't be? Roger has gone through all sorts of memories, looking for a clue or a hint or something. He has found nothing. It doesn't make sense. It makes Roger asks questions. More specifically, it makes him ask _a_ question. Does Roger love Mark? The answer is yes, and Roger isn't bothered by that.

He was not able to pinpoint why he always feels a pang of loss when he thinks about the day Mark left for Scarsdale. He knew it went far deeper than friendship. Now he knows. He also knows why he disliked seeing Mark with Maureen (or anyone Mark was interested in), and he knows why he has always been drawn to Mark. What he wants to know is if he has always loved Mark.

Roger wants to phone the filmmaker. He sits up and picks up the phone, and then he puts it down. It is too late. He'll phone Mark in the morning. Roger yawns and goes to his room.

The moment he steps into his room, Roger is chilled. Since he first moved into the loft, his room has always been the coldest in the winter and the hottest in the summer. Despite his best efforts, Roger cannot do anything to make the room more comfortable. He shivers as he changes into his pajamas and he looks at his bed with his eyebrows raised in consideration. Roger goes into Mark's room.

Mark's room is nearly as cold as Roger's. This doesn't bother the guitarist, though. Mark has thick blankets and a comfortable mattress. Roger snuggles into the bed. He makes a mental note to sleep in Mark's room more often.

* * *

Author's Note: Now I can say what I wanted. I realized there are a lot of stories where, when these two realize they love each other, one of them (usually Roger) or both of of them kind of ... Freak out, you know? I just thought it would be nice for once to have them accept it, and understand that this is what it is.

As for what you can expect for the next chapter ... Like I said, hopefully more Mark. I'll really try, but no promises! And, our boys will be reunited. That's all I really know for sure. Please review! It makes me write more!


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Here it is, chapter three. Sorry it's taken me so long. With school being back in after that strike, it's been hell trying to figure out where we are and stuff. Not to mention, I've had to put all my writing inspiration into theatre (we've just finished some playwriting). But that's besides the point. This chapter has more Mark in it. It was was bit writing Mark, so it may seem a bit ... Careless in some spots. Sorry about that, too, haha. And, I've got a title for the story! Wee! That's about it. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter_** **_Three:_**

Mark cannot believe it's taken a month to sort himself out. Well, he still isn't completely sorted out, but he feels he's done the best he can. He repacks his things, and he thinks about facing Roger. His nerves aren't overbearing, and he is happy for that. Somehow he feels that things will go smoothly. The only thing bothering Mark at the moment is his mother, who is not too keen on letting her son go back to the city. She's going to New York City with him (although, she is staying with a friend instead of Mark).

Mark sighs. He loves his mother, yet she is only tolerable in small doses.

"Mark, darling," Mrs. Cohen says through the door, "are you ready? We have to leave soon or we'll be late."

Mark makes a face of slight annoyance. He knows they have twenty minutes before they'll be late.

"I'll be right out, mom," Mark replied. He hears Mrs. Cohen walk downstairs and then picks up his suitcase and follows her.

Within half an hour, Mark and his mom are on a bus that is talking them to New York City. Mrs. Cohen is chatting happily to the woman across the aisle. Mark is trying to sleep. He thought he wasn't worried about facing Roger. Mark no realizes his bravado. He also understands why Roger chooses to run away from his problems so often. Things are less nerve-wracking that way. Mark hopes things will go alright. He will find out soon enough.

--

Roger has taken to sleeping in until nearly two in the afternoon. He finds that, this way, he does not get everything done so soon. At first, this new plan made a mess of his sleeping pattern. But Roger has had nearly a month to perfect this, and he likes sleeping in Mark's bed.

He rolls over, burying himself further under Mark's semi-thick comforter. Roger knows that it is well passed two. He cannot be bothered to get up today. He has nothing planned, nor can he think of anything to do. Roger yawns and closes his eyes.

Today, he will phone Mark. Well, at least that is what he tells himself, but he knows better. Every day he says that will phone Mark. He hasn't called once. Roger knows, deep inside, that he is scared. For the first time in his life, he is scared of Mark. It almost makes Roger laugh.

--

Mark has just finished dropping his mom off at her friend's house. He is relieved that she is not staying at the loft. Not only would she get overly annoying, but Mark knows that Mrs. Cohen is the last thing he needs to worry about right now. Things will be weird enough.

As he climbs the stairs to the loft, Mark swallows. His steps slow down. He suddenly wonders what he's doing and what he's getting into. Mark stops outside the door, his head filled with second thoughts.

Mark knows all too well how Roger is when it comes to relationships. He has seen the guitarist go through many of them, and he has been there through all the ups and downs. More importantly, Mark has seen how they all end. He does not want to be another piece of Roger's broken heart, nor does he want to be nothing more than angry fight to Roger. He breaths in deep and enters the loft.

The filmmaker is surprised that he doesn't hear the familiar sound of Roger's guitar. A small frown forms on his face. He wonders if Roger is even home (he does not let his mind jump to the horrible conclusions that linger in the darkness of his mind). Quietly, he opens the door to Roger's bedroom and finds the bed to be unused. Mark's frown grows. Yes, Roger must be out. Mark let's out a sigh. He has time to put himself together.

Walking to his room, Mark realizes he could use some sleep. With his ever growing nerves, he has not realized how worn out he is. Sleep, Mark thinks, is a good idea. He sets down his bag as soon as he gets into his room. He shrugs off his jacket and takes off his scarf. Biting back a yawn, Mark pulls off his shoes, as well. He is about to crawl into bed when he notices something odd. Pulling back the blanket, Mark blinks.

"Roger?"

Roger opens his eyes and looks at Mark. He matches the other man's look of surprise.

"Mark?"

"You're in my bed."

"You're home."

"You dyed your hair."

"You're home."

"Yeah … I'm home." Mark smiles a bit.

Roger grins in return. He gets out of the bed and pulls Mark into a hug.

"Thank God you're back. I was about to go fucking insane! I don't think I can even look at Maureen again for a whole year."

Mark laughs.

"So, I take it you've kept yourself busy?"

"Barely."

"And you've taken your AZT?"

"Every day."

"Good." Mark nods a bit.

Roger pulls out of the hug. He looks down at Mark.

"I've been meaning to phone you. About that message you left."

"Oh … Er …" Mark can feel his cheeks turn pink. He looks down at his socks. "Just … Forget about it. I don't know what came over me." He sees now how worried he really is about what Roger is going to say, and he turns to leave. Roger puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Hang on a moment. You're not getting off that easy." The guitarist turns his friend around to face him.

"I said to just forget it, Rog-"

Roger places a finger on Mark's lips.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say. Don't be so quick to assume the worst." Roger grins, his manner comfortable and confident. "I just want to say, that, after way too much thinking, I've come to the conclusion that it's a mutual feeling." He nods, as if imitating a high-end business man (or, in simpler terms, Benny).

"So, what you're saying is …" Mark looks up at Roger, more shocked than he was at discovering the songwriter in his bed. He feels his mouth twitching to form a grin.

"Yes, Mark." Roger rolls his eyes and laughs. Mark melts a bit. "That is exactly what I'm saying. Now get some sleep. You look half dead." He ruffles Mark's hair and then leaves the filmmaker alone to think about what has just happened.

* * *

Author's Note: As always, I'm curious to know what you think! As for information on the next chapter, it'll be mostly fluff, I think. At the very end of it, I'll introduce "the problem", because every story needs one. And that's it. Stay tuned for chapter four! 


	5. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Whew. Here is Chapter Four. Sorry about the delay. I wish I could use school as an excuse. I don't have any excuse. Just ... Lazy. I forgot. Haha. But, at last. Here it is. Thanks for paying attention still! Your reviews make me smile. This chapter is essentially fluff. Cutesie fun stuff. And, thanks to my wonderful Krissy for letting me use her name as one of the characters. Enjoy the fluff! It won't last long. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter Four:_**

Mark and Roger are happy. They have never been happier, in fact. At least, not in a long time. Mark closes his eyes and sighs happily. He enjoys the feeling of Roger's arms around him as they snuggle on the couch. The two of them don't speak now; there is no need for words. Somewhere inside they think that, if they speak, something will be ruined. Of course, Mark and Roger know better, but it does not stop them thinking it.

Roger yawns in a content and lazy manner. He runs his hands through Mark's hair, and presses his cheek against the filmmaker's hair. He wonders why they haven't done this sooner, and a small smile plays on his lips. Mark notices and looks at Roger curiously. Roger just shrugs, and places a small kiss on Mark's lips. This is the first kiss.

Mark's heart flutters, and Roger's stomach flips. It is a motion that happens in unison, although neither men know this. The kiss is small, and yet it is perfect. Their lips move together, soft and warm. Mark and Roger pulls apart, touching their noses together and sharing a small, knowing smile. The phone rings, and their attention is stolen away from each other.

"_SPEAK_"

"Really, Mark, honey," says Mrs. Cohen through the answering machine, "you have to change that message." Mark and Roger grin slightly at each other. "I just wanted to call and say that I think we should meet up for lunch. Julie's got a wonderful daughter, Kristine, and I think you'd really like to meet her –"

Mark picks up the phone.

"Hey, mom … Yes ... I'll answer sooner next time ... About lunch … No, no … I'd like to go … Yes, mom … Well, I have some things to do around here. I need to catch up with everyone. And Maureen wants to see me about something … Alright … I'll see you tomorrow … Bye." He hangs up the phone.

Roger looks at Mark with a slightly disgusted face.

"Do you really have to go see Maureen?" he asks.

"No," Mark replies. "I needed to say something to get my mom to leave me alone for the day, didn't I?" He smiles a bit.

Roger rolls his eyes in amusement. That was typical of Mark.

"So, what _are_ you going to do today?" The guitarist raises one of his eyebrows. "You'd better not be thinking of running off somewhere to film something. I've gone a month by myself in this loft. Don't think I'll be letting you off that easy."

"Actually," says the filmmaker as he moves back into his original position of snuggling Roger, "I was thinking of staying in today. Just you and me. To get used to this."

"Well, I'm certainly not one to complain." Roger grins, wrapping his arms around Mark again.

He nuzzles Mark's neck softly, and Mark laughs in response, pushing the guitarist away gently. Roger simply pouts, but soon he is laughing as well. Mark leans over and kisses Roger on the nose. The guitarist makes a face. Mark laughs once more and gets up.

"What are you doing?" One of Roger's eyebrows raises in suspicion. "You're not running away again, are you?" He gets up as well.

"Why would I be, Roger?" Mark rolls his eyes in amusement. "I'm getting my jacket." He sees another suspicious look cross Mark's face. "Relax, Rog! I'm going for a walk. Would you like to come with me?"

"… I suppose I could do that." Roger grins and puts on his jacket. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know." Mark shrugs once his jacket is on. "We could go to Central Park?"

"Sounds like a plan." Roger links his arm with Mark's, pulling him close, and walks out of the loft.

--

By the time Mark and Roger get to the park, their socks and shoes are soaked. March is fast approaching, and with it, Spring. This means that slush is becoming abundant. It is almost impossible to avoid. Mark is annoyed by this, and Roger takes advantage of it by making Mark walk through as much slush as possible. He finds it amusing.

They walk into the park laughing. Roger places a small kiss on Mark's lips in apology, and twines their fingers together. Mark puts his free hand in his pocket and leans into Roger. He wishes he brought his camera. Central Park has always been one of his favourite places to film, and he loves the artistic possibilities of it in-between seasons. Roger flicks him in the head.

"You're thinking of your camera," Roger says.

"I am not." Mark rubs his head a bit.

"You are too. You've got that look in your eyes. I've seen it too many times."

Mark just looks at Roger with a frown, and Roger ruffles Mark's hair. They continue their walk in silence until they come across a bench and sit down. Roger puts both of his hands in his pockets and leans forward, looking at the ground.

"So …" he says after a while.

"Hmm?" Mark looks at him for a moment before leaning back, looking up at the sky.

"Just … This. We haven't really talked about it, have we?"

"I wasn't aware we had to." Mark looks back at Roger. "Do we have to talk about it?" He frowns at Roger.

Roger looks at Mark and mimics the frown.

"I don't … I don't know. I don't think so."

"Then why worry about it?"

"It just seems … Sudden. Doesn't it seem sudden?"

Mark looks uneasy.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"What? No! I … Of course, not."

"Alright then." Mark looks back at the sky.

Roger places a hand on Mark's knee.

"I love you."

Another silence overtakes the two bohemians. Mark's eyes close for a brief moment, and a small smile lights up his face. He's never been told that before. Well, at least, not by someone other than his family or by his friends. His stomach does a few large flips.

Roger watches Mark. He's told many people that he loves them, and he's always meant it, but this is something else. Something he can't put his finger on. It's never been so easy for him to tell someone that. With Mark, it's different. He takes his hand off Mark's knee.

"I think it's going to rain, Rog."

"What?" Roger frowns. He snaps out of his thoughts and blinks a bit.

"I said," Mark repeats, "I think it's going to rain."

Before Roger could make his reply, he felt an icy drop of water land on his nose.

"Huh. Look at that." Roger stands and pulls Mark up with him. "I think this means we should get back to the loft."

Mark nods in reply. He leans into Roger again and they leave the park.

--

Mark and Roger race up the stairs to the loft. Not only are their feet soaked now, but their entire bodies are soaked. They walk into the loft and look at the rain pouring outside.

"I'm freezing."

"Really, Roger? You don't say?"

Mark laughs, and gets a light punch in the shoulder. He takes off his jacket and goes into his room to get some warm clothes. Roger does the same, and they both emerge in pajamas and blankets. They join on the couch, and the phone rings.

"_SPEAK._"

"Mark, pick up the phone. It's your mother."

Mark groans and picks up the phone, hitting Roger in the arm for smirking.

"Hey, mom ... Yeah … Maureen's doing good … Dinner? Well …" He looks at Roger slightly and then the kitchen. "Yeah … Sure … As long as you don't expect us to pay … An hour? We'll be ready … Bye." He hangs up the phone.

"What's this I hear about food?" Roger asks.

"My mom wants us to go out for dinner with her, Julie, and Julie's daughter, Kristine. And I said yes. And they'll be here in an hour."

"Hmm … I suppose we'd better get ready." Roger stands up, kissing Mark a bit (he likes kissing Mark). "I claim the shower."

"Fine …" Mark sighs a bit. "You always get the shower first."

"Because I'm quick enough to claim it first." The guitarist smirks and leaves his blanket on the couch. He walks to the bathroom.

"Hey … Roger?"

"Yeah?" Roger turns in the doorway and looks at Mark.

"Love you, too." Mark smiles at him slightly and goes into his room.

Roger waits for Mark's door to close before a wide grin spreads across his face.

* * *

Author's Note: The fluff is intoxicating. Hope you liked that chapter (review even if you didn't!). Next chapter we meet the "problem", otherwise known as Kristine. I've got each chapter vaguely planned now. Hoorah! Stay tuned for chapter five!


End file.
